


Lunch Date

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: Request for the prompt “did i say you could move?” from anon who didn’t specify the character so I picked Jim Hopper.Warnings: language, smut, sex.





	Lunch Date

You walked into the Hawkins Police Department and went immediately to Jim’s office.

It had been a weird morning. Coming to meet Jim for lunch but running late because you had run into an old friend from high school. He was a nice enough guy, but you really had nothing to say to him. The two of you talked for a bit, but you kept trying to get the man to let you go. There was a reason you didn’t talk to this guy anymore. He finally let you go, giving you a hug that lingered a little bit too long, and you walked into the police station at last.

Usually you walked in and made some excuse to Flo about needing to talk to The Chief about something or another. The two of you had been together for a while but were not quite ready for everyone to know yet.

When you walked in, Jim was leaving the coffee and doughnuts area by the window so he could go snap at Callahan and Powell for doing some sort of paperwork wrong. The two men tried to argue with Jim, who just roared back that they needed to do their job. In order to save yourself getting involved, you slipped into Jim’s office when Flo wasn’t looking and sat down at his desk.

You stayed there for a good ten minutes, listening to him argue with everyone in the station including some man they had picked up for shoplifting. Poor guy. He should have figured out by now arguing with a man like Jim is not how you get out of things like this. The last thing you heard Jim yell was something about charging the man for obstructing justice and decided that lunch probably wasn’t happening today.

You sighed and got up from Jim’s desk. You pushed his chair in and moved towards the door. You opened it and took one step through the doorway when Jim stepped in front of you and stared down at you. He was clearly upset; his chest was rising and falling rapidly, out of breath from yelling at Powell and Callahan, his hair was slightly disheveled from running his hands through it while frustrated, and his anger at the stupidity of some of the people in Hawkins was still flooding through him.

“Where are you going?” He growled at you. He stepped forward into his office, pushing you back in and shutting the door behind him. “I need to talk to you.”

“Jim, we’ll talk later,” you said. You knew it was no use talking to him when he was this upset. “I’ll come over after you’re done with work. We can talk then. You need a break.”

“No,” Jim snapped. He walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. “I wanted to talk now.”

“About what?” You asked. You sat down in one of the chairs in front of Jim’s desk and looked at him, annoyed. You really were not in the mood for this. You just wanted to eat a sandwich with Jim, not have a shouting match.

“Who the fuck did you say bye to before you walked in here?” Jim said. He put his feet up on his desk and leaned back. He glared at you and waited for you to respond. “Well?”

You were shocked Jim even saw that. He must have been standing by the window when you drove up. Was he waiting for you? You tried not to smile.

“That was Jerry,” you said. “I’ve known him for years. He was saying hi.”

“He was trying to touch you,” Jim said. He furrowed his brow and looked you over for a moment thoughtfully. “Does he know we’re together?”

“No, almost no one does,” you answered. “You wanted it that way.”

“Doesn’t mean I want people thinking they can touch you,” Jim said. His jaw was clenched and you could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

“Jim, baby, come on,” you said softly. “You know I don’t want anyone else touching me. Or anyone else at all.”

“Yeah?” Jim said. He sighed. He knew you didn’t, and he wasn’t really mad at you or at Jerry or at anyone, he was just mad.

“Yes,” you said and smiled at Jim. “Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Does Jerry still live in town?” Jim asked.

“Visiting his parents,” you said.

“Good. Can you come over after I’m off work?” Jim asked.

“If you want me to,” you answered.

“I do. I’ll pick up something to cook on the way home,” Jim said.

“No TV dinners, they’re gross,” you said.

“Fine,” Jim said. He sighed and looked at you sitting in front of him and couldn’t help but smile. He shook his head and took a sip of the now cold coffee on his desk with a grimace.

“Anything else?” You asked.

“No, guess not,” Jim answered. He was still angry, you could tell, but he was finally calming down.

You stood up to leave and Jim stood up as well, moving to the door quickly and stopping you before you could open it.

“Did I say you could move?” Jim growled.

“Excuse you?” You said, raising an eyebrow at Jim.

“I said, did I say you could move?” Jim repeated.

“And who are you to decide if I can leave or not?” You said. You were getting annoyed. Jim being overprotective came from a good place, but trying to order you around, that was a no go.

“I’m the Chief Of Police,” Jim said. “And the Chief of Police thinks you should sit back down and stay a while.”

“Jim Hopper!” You laughed out.

“Chief Jim Hopper,” he corrected you.

“Chief Jim Hopper,” you said and rolled you eyes. “How dare you use your rank on me.”

“You used to like it,” Jim said. He was leaning against the door of his office with his arms crossed looking you up and down. “Said it was sexy.”

You blushed and sputtered out a few noises before you were able to speak properly.

“After a few glasses of wine,” you said. “And never in your office.”

“Come on,” Jim said. He walked towards you, putting his large hands on your waist and walking you back to his desk until your lower back hit it. “Door’s locked.”

“No it isn’t,” you said. “I walked right in.”

Jim turned around and went to the door to lock it.

“Now it is,” he said. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“In here? Where people can hear?” You said, but you couldn’t deny that the idea was turning you on.

“Don’t care if they hear,” Jim whispered.

You reached up and put your hand on Jim’s cheek, his stubble scratching your palm, and stood on your toes to kiss him softly. Your other hand held onto his bicep. He was a good amount taller than you and was overall broader than you, his size becoming more noticeable to you as you looked up at him hovering over you. He gripped your waist and lifted you up so you sat on the edge of his desk. His large hands roamed up and down your thighs, opening them enough for him to step in between them. You ran your hands along his chest, the fabric stretched tight along it. Jim had gained weight over the past few years but never got a larger sized uniform. When your hands reached behind his back and one of them gripped his ass, you were grateful for it. He looked so damn good in his a bit too tight clothing.

Jim leaned down to kiss you again, firmer this time. His beard brushed up against your cheeks, scratching them, but his lips were so soft you didn’t care. He moved his lips over yours repeatedly, moaning into your mouth as he did. He reached for your pants and started to unbutton them and pull them down your legs. You shimmied them down until they were by your ankles and then smiled when Jim unbuckled his pants and tore them down. You couldn’t help but laugh when he had to jump and scoot awkwardly between your legs so as to not trip.

“So sexy with your pants down by your ankles hopping around,” you teased. “Is that why they call you ‘Hop?’”

“Shut up,” Jim growled but couldn’t stop grinning.

Jim ran his hands along your bare thighs up to the waistband of your panties and started to pull those down. He looked at your face to make sure you were okay with this and you nodded at him to let him know it was. Jim ran his fingers through your folds to make sure you were ready for him before he tried to reach over you to his desk drawer, but he couldn’t quite reach.

“Shit,” he grumbled. “Can you open that?”

“Why?” You asked.

“I have rubbers in there,” he said.

“It better be a full box,” you said. You leaned back to open Jim’s desk drawer and took out the unopened package of condoms. “Thank god.”

“What?” Jim laughed. He opened the package and took one out.

“I was about to get angry. If I can’t even talk to Jerry,” you teased and ran your hands down Jim’s chest while you watched him roll the condom down his length. “Then I was going to kill you for having an opened box of Johnny’s in here.”

“Nah, was saving them for you,” Jim said. He took a step towards you, or more of a shuffle, until the head of his cock bumped up against your entrance. He looked down at you lying on his desk, undressed just enough to give him access, and waiting for him, and he couldn’t help but stop and kiss you deeply once more. “You ready?”

You nodded yes and closed your eyes as Jim entered you. He did so slowly, pressing his hips into yours while he kissed your jawline softly. His hands steadied themselves on the desk on either side of your thighs. Once he had settled inside of you, he began to grind his hips slowly, entering and leaving you at a slow, deep, languid pace. It wasn’t what you were expecting and what you were used to with Jim, but it was perfect.

“You’re mine, right?” Jim asked. He was looking directly into your eyes, his deep blue ones staring into yours. His brow was furrowed and his lips slightly parted as he breathed in time with his thrusts. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours Jim,” you whispered, and then said again louder. “I’m yours.”

Jim moaned, a soft, whimpering noise you weren’t used to hearing. He closed his eyes and continued to drive himself into you, faster this time. His hands continued to grip onto his desk, supporting him. Your hands held onto his arms, your legs wrapped around his waist as you both moved steadily towards climax. You felt Jim stiffen and heard him groan into your neck.

“Say it again,” he huffed our.

“I’m yours,” you groaned. Jim entered you completely in one stroke, hitting a part deep inside you that made you see stars. He did it again. And again. Each time making you moan out “I’m yours” again.

The two of you came a minute later, holding onto one another and moaning softly. Jim slumped over onto his desk, leaning into you momentarily before he pulled out of you and stood up. He threw the condom away and pulled his pants up before he walked over to you and kissed you deeply.

When he broke the kiss you looked him up and down, his hair still disheveled, his uniform now more wrinkled than usual, and his belt still undone. You reached forward and buckled it for him before standing up and pulling your own pants up.

The two of you smoothed your clothes down and caught your breath in silence. Neither of you knew what to say. You had slept with Jim before, and you had told one another you cared for each other, but this was different. Something about what had just happened was heavy, but also delicate. It was only when you heard a knock on Jim’s door that you both were shaken out of your daze.

It was Flo, telling Jim he had a call from someone claiming their crops had been defiled by teenagers. Jim nodded at Flo and thanked her, who looked at the two of you with a very knowing glance before shutting the door.

“She’s gonna tell the entire town,” Jim said.

“Does that bother you?” You asked.

“Nope. You?” Jim asked. Now that the moment had passed, he was back to his usual flippant self.

“Not at all.” You said. “I want them to know.”

“To know what?” Jim asked. You turned your head towards him and were about to get mad before you saw the little grin on his face.

“That I’m yours,” you said. You walked over to Jim and wrapped your arms around his neck, looking up at him lovingly. “I am very much yours.”

“You are very much mine,” Jim replied.

He kissed you once more and then opened the door of his office. He put his hand on the small of your back and even though you two could hear everyone in that police station mumble at the sight of the Chief and you together, it didn’t bother you. You knew there’d be gossip, there always was in this town, but that didn’t matter.

Jim was yours and you were Jim’s. And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
